Uryū Ishida
thumb|leftUryuu Ishida je spolužák Ichiga, jeden z jeho nejlepších přátel a poslední Quincy. Uryuu je většinou tichý a stydlivý, ale snaží se chovat cool, když jsou kolem nějací lidé. Uryuu uznává morální princip zvaný "pýcha Quincy" a má silný cit pro spravedlnost. Je i velmi galantní, většinou se snaží potrestat muže, kteří se chovají špatně k dámám. Vyhýbá se tomu, aby dal v bitvě smrtelný úder, obzvláště pokud může vyhrát i bez toho. Většinou nosí školní uniformu a při boji má uniformu Quincy, kterou si ušil sám. Jeho jméno Uryuu znamená "dešťový drak". Uryuu nemá velký respekt ke svému otci Ryuukenovi, volá ho křestním jménem, což je v Japonsku považováno za velmi nezdvořilé. Narozdíl od něj však zbožňoval vlastní matku. Tvrdil, že vypadala, že pláče a přitom se smála. Je neznámé, jestli stále žije, ale předpokládá se, že ne. V manze nebyla nikdy zmíněna. Uryuu má nízký krevní tlak. Je několik věcí, které nesnáší a to jsou: knoflíky (i když je expert na šití), váhání a slovo "náhoda". Jeho oblíbené jídlo jsou makrely a oblíbený televizní program je "Bura-rei" od Dona Kanonjiho. Jako jeho dědeček, Uryuu je levák a velmi dobrý (luko)střelec. Jak bylo uvedeno výše, Uryuu je velmi dobrý v šití (navštěvuje kroužek ručních prací spolu s Orihime) a mimo jiné je i extrémně inteligentní. Quincy byl rod, který podobně jako Shinigami vraždili Hollow. Avšak problém byl ten, že zatímco Shinigami očistili posmrtné hříchy Hollow a když mu protli masku, dostal se zpět do Soul Society (v případě, že nehřešil za života), Quincy Hollow ničily nadobro. Tím narušovaly rovnováhu mezi světy a hrozilo, že se hranice mezi nimi zničí, což by znamenalo konec jak pro lidský svět, tak pro Soul Society. Shinigami se s nimi také snažili vyjednávat, aby přestali, ale to nepomohlo. Proto dostali příkaz tento klan vyvraždit a tak také učinili. Uryuu a jeho otec jsou momentálně jediní Quincy. Kdy byl Uryuu malý, měl od otce zakázáno stát se Quincy. Avšak jeho dědeček Souken ho i přesto trénoval. Poprvé se Uryuu ukázal jako nepřítel Ichiga, avšak později mu pomáhal, když do lidského světa přišel Menos. Skamarádili se, šel dokonce i do Soul Society zachraňit Rukiu. Poté ztratil síly, otec mu pomáhal je znovu obnovit pod podmínkou, že se se Shinigami už nebude stýkat. Přesto se však Uryuu vydal s Ichigem do Hueco Mundo zachránit Orihime s tím, že on je jen zástupce Shinigami a tím pádem neporušil slib. V manze bylo později ukázáno, že šel pomoci Ichigovi a při boji s Ulquiorrou málem přišel o levou ruku. thumb|Ishida přichází do Wandenreichu thumb|left|272px|Ishida, Yhwach a Haschwalth Později, po útoku Wandenreichu na Soul Society byl naverbován Yhwachem a bylo mu přiděleno písmeno "A", čímž ho Yhwach povýšil na svoji úroveň a všem ho představil jako svého následníka. Uryovi skutečné záměry nejsou známy, ale Ichigovi své "zběhnutí" odůvodnil prostě tím, že je Quincy. Široce se předpokládá, že se Uryu ve skutečnosti k Yhwachovi nepřidal, ale je to jen ničím nepodložený předpoklad, protože zatím to vypadá, že je Yhwachovi plně oddán. thumb|leftthumbSíla Quincy spočívá v tom, že si vytvoří pomocí kříže Quincy a spirituálních částic luk a z něho střílí šípy, které jsou v podstatě zhmotnělé spirituální částice. Jeho děda mu dal speciální rukavici s tím, že ji už nikdy nesmí sundat. Pokud ji sundá, na chvíli dosáhne obrovské síly, ale pak o svou moc nadobro přijde. Při boji s Mayurym tuto schopnost použil a tím pádem o síly Quincy přišel. Později, když ho trénoval jeho otec, se mu síly navrátily a Ishida získal nový luk se jménem Ginrei Kojak, který dokáže vypustit 1200 šípů za sekundu. Technika Licht Regen (německý překlad: Světelný déšť) způsobí, že dokáže vystřelit 1000 šípů na jediný cíl. Technika Seele Schneider (německý překlad: Řezač duší) spočívá v tom, že z kmitajících duševních částic vznikne neuvěřitelně ostrý meč. Pokud Quincy na zem rozmístí do 5 těchto Seele Schneider do pentagramu, to, co se nachází uprostřed, vybuchne. id: